Lost In All But Love
by Masonfan1
Summary: Everything has been said and done, and Alex has lost everything. Her magic, her life, her love. Comfort comes from no where but the man she thought she'd lost. Malex
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little Malex fic I thought up at the request of PurplePens4ever. It took me a while to get just the right idea. Oh and I know the end sounds kinda akward. I started in 1st person, then I switched to 3rd, and had to go back and change it to 1st. So it's not quite as, um, what's the word? poetic as I would have liked. Oh just btw, if you hadn't already got this, it is completly seperate from my other story.**

**I obviously do not own WOWP. Anyone who thought I did, well, I'm flattered, but you should probably douse yourself in cold water, right now.**

_

* * *

_

_I lost. I lost. I lost._

I repeated the words to myself endlessly, trying to make them sink in. _How could this happen? I had trained so hard. I spent every moment I had studying, working, _training_. How? _My mind vaguely registered the water falling from the sky. I subconsciously curled up tighter.

Thoughts started getting mixed with the rain that fell with the sky. Justin froze my feet. I couldn't move. I reached for the ball of magic, but couldn't reach it. Then he dived in front of me, mud splattered all over his purple suit, and grabbed it. My heart broke. The ice around my feet shattered and I fell to the ground sobbing. This was worse than last time.

I couldn't bear to face him. We couldn't ever be together now. As long as I was mortal, I was in danger. Though cliché, our love was, literally, forbidden. So I turned and ran out. Somehow I ended up here, in an alley by some dumpsters.

They were calling me. I could hear them trying to find me. The noise was muffled because of the constant noise of Waverly Place and the rain. Harper actually came pretty close to where I was. Every time someone came close I would curl up tighter and hold my breath. I didn't want anyone to find me.

It was close to midnight when they stopped looking for me. Only then did I let the tears fall in earnest. After all we had been through it just wasn't fair. I couldn't be without him, but just being friends was more painful that being apart. There was nothing that we could do.

"Alex?" a soft voice asked. I turned to see, _him_, standing there. Watching me sadly. The tears fell more heavily. "Oh, Alex," he whispered at the sight of my tear stained cheeks. He sat down by my small form, wrapping his arms around me. I cuddled into him.

"I am so sorry Alex."

"Why are you sorry?" I choked out, "I'm the one who lost. We can never be together now!" He hugged me tighter.

"I know, love. It's not fair. I wish there was another way."

"We could run away. No one would have to know. Just us. Alone, together," I suggested hopefully. He smiled sadly and my hopes raised, thoughts running a million a minute.

"I could never do that to you, Alex. You may not realize it now, but you need your family and friends. I couldn't take you away from them."

"But I need you too!" I started sobbing again. Mason pulled me away from his chest and stared me straight in the eye.

"Alex Russo, I have lived for hundreds of years, and I have never, in my whole life, met anyone I have loved more than you. You are beautiful, smart, charming, witty, and incredibly brave. If I thought for one minute you could truly not live without me, I would pick you up and buy two plane tickets to California. But I know you're stronger than that,"

"But—"

"Shh," he hushed. He picked me up and set me on his lap. "I love you Alex Russo. I love you so much, I can't describe it." He started rocking her slightly. "From the first day I met you, I knew you were special. You had a glow around you that made me think I had to have you, or I'd die. You were the single most amazing person I had ever met." He bent his head down and kissed her forehead.

"Then when you didn't run away after learning my secret, I couldn't have been happier. Until that incident with Juliet. I don't know about you, but I still have nightmares about that. I thought I had lost you for good. The hurt look in your eyes torments me to this day. Then I got turned into a wolf. I thought about you, all the time. You have no idea what it's like, to have the mind of a human, and the impulses and body of a wolf. When I was trapped in the county wizard's shed, there was only one thing I could think of painting. One thing I could fragment together.

"You're always on my mind Alex. You always will be. I will never be able to stop thinking about you. I truly and honestly love you."

"Mason," I whispered tiredly, "I love you too."

* * *

**Hmm, I don't like the end much. I actually had more written, but transitioning to it was too awkward so I took it out. If anyone cares to see it, though I doubt anyone will, just PM me and I'll send it to you. Tell me what you think of my Malex story. In short:**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(1,000 words exactly)**


	2. Extended Version

**I actually decided that I'm gonna add the extended version as a second chapter. First I was going to delet this and add the new one as the same story, then I was just going to upload over it, now I realized "Hey, if I add it as a second chapter I get to keep all my review and reads too!" So that's what I'm doing.**

**Still don't own it...**

* * *

*Alex POV*

_I lost. I lost. _I repeated the words to myself endlessly, trying to make them sink in. _How could this happen? I had trained so hard. I spent every moment I had studying, working, _training_. How? _My mind vaguely registered the water falling from the sky. I subconsciously curled up tighter.

Thoughts started getting mixed with the rain that fell with the sky. Justin froze my feet. I couldn't move. I reached for the ball of magic, but couldn't reach it. Then he dived in front of me, mud splattered all over his purple suit, and grabbed it. My heart broke. The ice around my feet shattered and I fell to the ground sobbing. This was worse than last time.

I couldn't bear to face him. We couldn't ever be together now. As long as I was mortal, I was in danger. Though cliché, our love was, literally, forbidden. So I turned and ran out. Somehow I ended up here, in an alley by some dumpsters.

They were calling me. I could hear them trying to find me. The noise was muffled because of the constant noise of Waverly Place and the rain. Harper actually came pretty close to where I was. Every time someone came close I would curl up tighter and hold my breath. I didn't want anyone to find me.

It was close to midnight when they stopped looking for me. Only then did I let the tears fall in earnest. After all we had been through it just wasn't fair. I couldn't be without him, but just being friends was more painful that being apart. There was nothing that we could do.

"Alex?" a soft voice asked. I turned to see, _him_, standing there. Watching me sadly. The tears fell more heavily. "Oh, Alex," he whispered at the sight of my tear stained cheeks. He sat down by my small form, wrapping his arms around me. I cuddled into him.

"I am so sorry Alex."

"Why are you sorry?" I choked out, "I'm the one who lost. We can never be together now!" He hugged me tighter.

"I know, love. It's not fair. I wish there was another way."

"We could run away. No one would have to know. Just us. Alone, together," I suggested hopefully. He smiled sadly and my hopes raised, thoughts running a million a minute.

"I could never do that to you, Alex. You may not realize it now, but you need your family and friends. I couldn't take you away from them."

"But I need you too!" I started sobbing again. Mason pulled me away from his chest and stared me straight in the eye.

"Alex Russo, I have lived for hundreds of years, and I have never, in my whole life, met anyone I have loved more than you. You are beautiful, smart, charming, witty, and incredibly brave. If I thought for one minute you could truly not live without me, I would pick you up and buy two plane tickets to California. But I know you're stronger than that,"

"But—"

"Shh," he hushed. He picked me up and set me on his lap. "I love you Alex Russo. I love you so much, I can't describe it." He started rocking her slightly. "From the first day I met you, I knew you were special. You had a glow around you that made me think I had to have you, or I'd die. You were the single most amazing person I had ever met." He bent his head down and kissed my forehead.

"Then when you didn't run away after learning my secret, I couldn't have been happier. Until that incident with Juliet. I don't know about you, but I still have nightmares about that. I thought I had lost you for good. The hurt look in your eyes torments me to this day. Then I got turned into a wolf. I thought about you, all the time. You have no idea what it's like, to have the mind of a human, and the impulses and body of a wolf. When I was trapped in the county wizard's shed, there was only one thing I could think of painting. One thing I could fragment together."

He started to hum and I started to drift off. I could feel his hand rub my cold arm, creating more warmth that you'd think possible. The warmth of his body so close to me and the exhaustion of the day started affecting me and I felt myself drifting off. I heard one last thing before I lost consciousness.

"You're always on my mind Alex. You always will be. I will never be able to stop thinking about you. I truly and honestly love you."

*Reg POV*

"Mr. Russo," Jerry turned away from the dejected faces of his family to see Mason with a sleeping Alex in his arms.

"Alex!" The family exclaimed as they ran over to him.

"Where did you find her?" Justin asked.

"She was curled up in an alley off Waverly Place."

"My baby!" Theresa called as she hugged Alex. "Oh mija!"

"I'll leave her in your hands," Mason said as he placed Alex gently on a couch. He stopped for a moment to stare at her lovingly, before continuing to the door.

"Wait! Mason," Justin called to him. Mason turned around. "Hey, thanks for finding her. Are you going to be coming back tomorrow?"

"No Justin. We can't be together, and being friends is too painful."

"So this is goodbye?" Mason glanced at where Alex was surrounded by her parents and younger brother.

"Yes, this is goodbye. Now Justin, you take care of her, you hear me? I will hunt you down if you don't." There was a feral look in his eye that made Justin believe his every word.

"I will." Justin thrust out his hand, "Goodbye."

Mason grasped it, "Goodbye. Tell Alex I love her."

*Alex POV*

I woke up on the couch in the living room.

"Mason?" I asked. Justin stood by me. When I saw him I shied away. It was his fault.

"Alex, are you alright?"

"Where's Mason?"

"You scared us so much. What were you thinking running off like that after the competition?"

"Justin! Where's Mason?" The look in Justin's face turned into something resembling pity.

"He's gone. I don't know where." I didn't wait for him to say anything else; I just grabbed my wand and flashed into his apartment. Due to the fact I ran off right after the competition, I still have my powers, for now. I looked around. There was nothing in there that stated a loving British boy had lived there. It was a bare apartment with nothing but the building's furniture. Except for a note on the table.

I picked it up with trembling hands.

_I knew you'd come here, brown eyes. A wise woman I fell in love with once said to her depressed brother, "If you love something, let it go." I know you can't live without your family, but you think you can't live without me either. So I'm taking away your options. As a last request to you, please, please, don't come looking for me. Live out your life. Fall in love with someone else, raise a family, grow old. I'm letting you go, love. Let me go. One day, I just might come back._

_With all my love, heart, and soul,_

_Mason_

I collapsed in a chair. Unable to cry anymore, I sat there in dumb silence. Not long after, Justin appeared in the room and walked over to me. He picked up the note and read it quickly.

"Alex," he said quietly, "I am so sorry."

"It's okay." I whispered.

"Is there anything I can do?" Well yes! Give your powers to me! I could be a wizard and find him, and we could live happily ever after. Why did you have to win? You knew how much this meant to me! Instead of voicing my thoughts I just nodded.

"Hug me?" I asked quietly. He did.

* * *

**Yeah I like this version better. Tell me what you think, and sorry to all those I didn't send the extended version to**


End file.
